


A Conglomeration Of Shipping Tales

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots for OTPs of mine. Mainly involving Eridan and Nepeta, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conglomeration Of Shipping Tales

The trio sat on the violet sofa, the television in front of them displaying some romantic comedy starring Troll Sandler, but only one of them was actually paying mind to the movie. The other two were on top of each other, caressing one another, whispering sweet nothings into their ears. 

"Nep, oh my fuckin' cod Nep, JESUS." Eridan, being over-the-top as normal, was moaning audibly, letting in the kisses and touches and feelings and simply everything. 

Nepeta simply giggled, her cheeks olive, memorizing Eridan's anatomy, every curve and plane and crevice and how he felt. Their clothes had come off about five minutes through the movie, much to the third's dismay. 

"Would it be possible for the fucking love-wingbeasts to shut the nook-eating fuck up for just a minute? It's getting to the good part, gogdamnit!" Karkat snarled, fed up with the prince and the autistic cat girl's romantic ploy.

"Karkitty, you've seen this movie a hundred times befur!" the olive-blooded girl called out to him, smirking. 

"Besides, this is my fuckin' hiwe, so my fuckin' rules-" "OKAY! But could you guys 'PAWSSIBLY' get a room, for fuck's sake?!?"

"I'm fin w-with that, w-what about you, Nep?" Eridan implored, giving her a playful kiss, his face flushed lilac. 

"That's okay, or should I say, PURRFECT!" Nepeta smiled, nipping Eridan's bottom lip.

Karkat sighed. "Okay, just GO NOW PLEASE." 

The matesprites scurried off to Eridan's room, and Karkat could actually watch the movie in peace, save for the banging and moans coming from the room. 

Towards the end of the movie, just when Karkat was glad it was him by himself- they came out, Eridan wearing his cobalt scarf around his head, stark naked, and Nepeta wearing his beloved cape like a shawl, their hair ruffled ridiculously, blushing their respective blood colors, giggling madly. 

"... _What the fuck even went ON in there? _"__

Eridan grinned. "A true gentleman NEWER kisses an tells, Kar."

**Author's Note:**

> Im willing to write other people's pairings UvU
> 
> Request what you want in the comments and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
